Eu quero você como eu quero
by Maria Lua
Summary: Atentar a pobre cabeça de um pobre menina indefesa tem que estar regulamentado como crime em algum país por ai. Eu não tenho culpa. Minha consciência está limpa que dessa vez não tinha como evitar. Como eu não poderia prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Tudo que eu queria era passar sem querer minha mão pelo o seu cabelo -Serie Cotidiano-


**Eu quero você como eu quero**

Isso com certeza deveria ser ilegal. Quer dizer atentar a pobre cabeça de um pobre menina indefesa tem que estar regulamentado como crime em algum país por ai. Eu não tenho culpa. Minha consciência está limpa que dessa vez não tinha como evitar. Como eu não poderia prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Tudo que eu queria era passar sem querer minha mão pelo o seu cabelo.

Ele estava a dois metros de distância de mim, mas eu quase conseguia sentir o cheiro que exalava da sua pele. Eu tinha sentindo uma vez quando peguei o mesmo elevador que ele. Era uma mistura de hortelã com algo amadeirado. E por mais maluco que seja eu nunca esqueci. Naquele dia, o dia do elevador, foi quando eu descobri meu vicio. Eu era viciada no cabelo de Edward Masen.

-Isabella, você está o encarando de novo – Comentou Rosalie estralando os dedos na frente dos meus olhos – Eu já te disse que isso é assustador.

-Eu sei tá? - Falei frustrada voltando o meu olhar, com muita dificuldade devo dizer, para a minha amiga – É simplesmente mais forte do que eu. Porque ele simplesmente não corta o maldito cabelo?

-Porque ele inconscientemente quer evitar que você entre em depressão – Respondeu Rosalie sorrindo de forma insolente me fazendo revirar os olhos – Agora levante, graças ao seu costumeiro momento "completamente – perseguidora – capilar" estamos mais atrasadas do que o normal.

-Eu pensei que estávamos atrasadas porque segundo você seu cabelo desejou declarar guerra – Falei sorrindo de forma meiga sabendo o quão irritada ela ficava quando eu fazia isso.

Rosalie ignorou meu comentário levantando da mesa da lanchonete e eu lancei um último olhar para a mesa do meu vício antes de partir. E antes de me considerarem insana olhem bem para o cabelo dele. Era de um curioso tom de ruivo. Não aquele laranja aberto, mas um tom acobreado, mais escuro com pequenos tons mais claros que no sol parecia que naquele pequeno espaço ocorria um constante pôr-do-sol. Ia até a altura do seu queixo e viviam e uma constante bagunça como se ele tivesse acabado de acordar. Era tão incrivelmente charmoso quando ele desleixadamente passava a mão por aqueles fios que pareciam tão suaves.

Para falar a verdade tudo sobre aquele homem era um desafio a sanidade. Seu rosto era quadrado com um maxilar firme que lhe dava um ar aristocrático e de homem. Não menino, não aquele que você olha e pensa "nossa ele é tão lindinho, tão fofo". Sua boca era um convite expresso para o pecado. E talvez a única coisa nele que era imperfeitamente perfeito. Seu lábio inferior ele levemente mais grosso, não que meus dentes fossem se importar quando mordessem levemente depois de um beijo. Seu nariz era fino e pareciam perfeitamente colocado entre suas bochechas firmes. E seus olhos! Deus! Aqueles olhos verdes, levemente amendoados era a mostra da perversidade. Ainda mais quando seus cabelos caiam levemente na sua testa encobrindo levemente seus olhos. E como se ele já não fosse ridiculamente lindo ainda era alto e com um corpo magro que parecia muito bem construído. Resumindo tudo: ele era inalcançável.

-Vocês estão realmente com sorte hoje – Comentou Leah quando sentei ao seu lado – O professor faltou então período livre agora.

-Adoro receber boas notícias – Falou Rosalie sorrindo de leve – Porque não aproveitamos e vamos ao shopping? A Isabella realmente estava necessitando novas roupas.

-Desculpe desapontá-la Rose, mas eu vou aproveitar para ir na Biblioteca, ainda não comecei a organizar minha apresentação da próxima semana.

Saí acenando adeus caminhando pelos longos corredores já bem conhecidos por mim. Eu estava no meu terceiro ano de psicologia e aqui tinha conseguido boas amigas. Cheguei ao me destino sentando na minha mesa favorita uma bem no canto com pouco acesso. Era silenciosa e ajudava no meu pequeno problema de concentração. Como ficava distante poucos alunos passavam por lá então eu não levantava minha cabeça a cada minuto com o som de passos.

-Pelo menos eu ainda sei onde você se esconde – Falou uma voz masculina irritantemente conhecida.

-James me deixa em paz – Falei sem nem ao menos olhar para cima.

-Não se digna nem a me encarar mais, Isabella? - Questionou James em tom irritado.

-James, nós terminamos a quatro meses em algum momento você precisa superar – Falei levantando o rosto para encontrar seus olhos furiosos.

-Não seja tão pretensiosa, Isabella, quando nós namorávamos você era bem mais modestas – Disse James colocando as mãos na mesa se inclinando na minha direção.

-Nós não cursamos o mesmo curso, temos poucos interesses iguais, nenhum amigo em comum e nenhum interesse em sermos amigos ou reatarmos então realmente não imagino outro motivo para você vir conversar comigo – Falei tentando controlar minhas emoções. Eu não gostava de ser fria ou má, mas há quatro meses o James não perdia uma oportunidade quando eu estava sozinha – Agora que esclarecemos tudo você pode, por favor, deixar-me em paz?

-Isabella...

-Eu acho que a menina quer ficar sozinha – Falou outra voz masculina pertencente a um rapaz que parecia ter quase dois metros de altura. Seus ombros eram largos e fortes assim como todo o resto do seu corpo. Seus olhos eram de um azul escuro, quase preto e seus cabelos pretos bem curtos. E apesar de tudo para aparentar amedrontador algo nele me inspirava confiança.

-A gente se fala depois Isabella – Falou James me encarando antes de sair.

-Eu acho que eu devo te agradecer – Falei sorrindo.

-Emmett Cullen – Apresentou-se o rapaz estendendo a mão e eu a apertei dizendo o meu nome – Você deveria tomar cuidado com essa mesa tão afastada.

-É o lugar mais silencioso para estudar – Respondi sorrindo meio envergonhada.

-Já está no horário da próxima aula, eu te acompanho até a sua – Ofereceu-se Emmett e eu acabei aceitando – Eu faço engenharia mecânica.

-Essa é a minha sala – Falei sorrindo.

-Oh! Você é colega da Hale – Comentou Emmett olhando pela janela e por um segundo ele pareceu meio perdido.

-Você a conhece? - Perguntei sorrindo.

-A Hale não é o tipo de garota que liga para os nerds da engenharia – Respondeu Emmett sorrindo para mim.

-Quem sabe eu não a apresento para você? Eu aposto que ela vai adorar – Falei sorrindo antes de entrar na sala.

Eu não fiquei nada impressionada com o interesse do Emmett. Era impossível não notar a Rosalie. Ela era simplesmente linda. Tinha longos cabelos loiros, vários tons que o deixava completamente único. Seus olhos eram de um tom de mel que quando estava no sol ficava quase verde. Era mais parecia uma modelo do que qualquer outra coisa.

-Quem era aquele com você? - Perguntou Leah sorrindo maliciosa. Leah era o oposto da Rose. Sua pele era morena adquirida dos seus ancestrais indígenas. Seus olhos eram de um profundo preto assim como seus cabelos. Ela tinha uma beleza não convencional que encantava a todos quando ela permitia.

-Emmett Cullen, ele me ajudou a pouco com o James – Respondi sorrindo sentando ao seu lado – Rose acho que você devia começar a dar mais atenção aos futuros engenheiros.

-Oi? Você sabe que eu estou saindo com o Demetri – Falou Rosalie parando de digitar no celular.

-Ele me assusta – Comentei antes de voltar minha atenção para o professor.

Terminando a aula me despedi das meninas. Eu havia marcado com Alice no estúdio em que ela fazia bale. Alice era a minha amiga mais antiga. Nós nos conhecemos no colegial e ela era a pessoa que realmente me conhecia. Sem contar que ela era linda. Baixinha de cabelos curtos negros. Seus olhos eram verdes e ela sempre parecia estar a mil.

-Bella! Bella! Bella! Você chegou – Falou ou cantarolou Alice saltitando praticamente pulando em cima de mim.

-Aqui está bem mais movimentado do que antes – Comentei sentando em uma das mesinhas da cafeteria que ficava no terreio.

-Oh! Você notou? - Perguntou Alice sorrindo – Houve uma fusão. Agora além de dança, tem ginastica, judo, sala de ensinar instrumentos. O bom é que tem novas pessoas por aqui.

Na verdade eu tinha parado de prestar atenção ao que a Alice falava. Na minha frente estava meu deus de cabelos ruivos usando um kimono azul só que a melhor parte era que a parte de cima estava desamarrada me dando uma pequena visão do seu abdômen.

-Bella! Eu acho que você está babando – Comentou Alice sorrindo e eu voltei a minha atenção para ela – Você o conhece?

-Não, mas foi atração a primeira vista – Respondi sorrindo.

-Então está na hora de conhecê-lo – Falou Alice e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ela sorriu virando olhando para um loiro que passava – JASPER!

-Alice! - Cumprimentou o loiro abrindo um largo sorriso e por um segundo parecia que só havia os dois naquela sala – Eu não sabia que hoje você tinha bale.

-Eu mudei de dias – Falou Alice sorrindo e pela primeira vez a vi corando – Ah! Essa é Isabella, minha amiga. Bella esse é o Jasper.

-Ola Bella, você também faz bale? - Perguntou Jasper e eu tive que rir.

-Fazia, mas fiz um favor as professoras e admiti minha completa falta de coordenação – Respondi sorrindo – Mas a sorte é que conheci a Alice lá.

-Com certeza muita sorte – Comentou Jasper encarando Alice – Infelizmente eu marquei com um amigo aqui e acho que ele já chegou.

-Porque você não o chama para sentar aqui? - Perguntou Alice sorrindo.

-Eu não as incomodaria? - Questionou Jasper e eu podia ver a esperança brilhando em seus olhos.

-Claro que não – Respondi e observei ele mandando mensagem para alguém e quase enfartei quando vi o meu deus dos cabelos ruivos olhando o seu celular e depois olhar para nossa mesa. Que droga! Ele me pegou o encarando!

-Ola a todos – Cumprimentou o deus ruivo e é claro que a voz dele também tinha que ser incrível. Era suave e rouca fazendo todas as minhas terminações nervosas tremerem.

-Edward, essas são Alice e Isabella – Apresentou Jasper e eu acho que eu sorri,.Deus! Que eu não esteja me fazendo de idiota.

-Prazer garotas – Falou Edward sorrindo. E o sorrio dele era torto, charmoso, eu realmente devo estar precisando de um babador.

-Oh Sr. Jasper! Finalmente você me apresentou um dos seus amigos – Falou Alice em tom de brincadeira sorrindo.

-Que eu saiba a Isabella é a primeira amiga que você me apresenta também – Respondeu Jasper sorrindo e novamente aquela sensação de que eles estavam presos em um mundo só deles.

-Eu acho que eles esqueceram que estamos aqui – Sussurrou Edward ao meu ouvido e eu senti todo o meu corpo arrepiando.

-Eu tenho que concordar com você – Murmurei virando o meu rosto não calculando o quanto estaríamos perto. Nossos narizes estavam quase se tocando e eu nunca poderia sonhar que olharia para os seus olhos assim tão de perto.

-Vocês estão sabendo da Calourada de Medicina? Eu acho que vai ser bem divertida – Comentou Alice sorrindo – Vamos Bella! Vai ser incrivelmente divertida.

-O que você quiser Alice – Falei percebendo só depois que havia concordado de ir para uma festa com ela.

-Vocês vão também não é? - Perguntou Alice.

-Claro é a turma do Edward que está organizando a festa – Respondeu Jasper sorrindo no momento que o meu celular começou a tocar.

-Com licença – Pedi me afastando atendendo o celular – Oi Rose!

-Bella! Tem como você vir aqui em casa? Eu realmente preciso de você – Disse Rose e eu prometi que iria.

-Alice infelizmente eu tenho que ir – Falei sorrindo sabendo que provavelmente estava corando.

-Lembre que a Calourada é hoje – Disse Alice – Mais tarde eu te ligo.

-Claro – Falei pegando minha bolsa – Foi um prazer conhecer vocês dois.

Sorri olhando uma última vez para o Edward antes de sair. Peguei um táxi e logo cheguei na casa da Rose. Ela morava em um casa que eu considerava mais uma mansão. Seus pais moravam fora então era apenas ela e seu irmão.

-O Demetri voltou para ex – Disse Rose no momento que eu entrei no seu quarto – Você pode acreditar nisso? Eu estou com vontade de esfolá-lo.

-Rose, eu realmente sinto muito apesar de nunca ter gostado muito dele – Falei a abraçando. Passei algum tempo conversando com ela – O que você acha de irmos para a Calourada da Medicina? Eu acho que vai ser divertida.

-Eu acho que pode ser – Respondeu Rose sorrindo – Quer se arrumar aqui?

-Não, eu vou para casa, mas ficaria muito feliz se você pudesse me dar uma carona – Falei sorrindo me despedindo e indo para casa.

Eu não fazia ideia do que eu poderia vestir. Eu já sabia de antemão que meu deus grego ruivo estaria lá. Não quer ele fosse prestar atenção em mim, mas eu queria estar bem.

Tomei banho secando meus cabelos castanhos com calma. Encaminhei-me até o guarda-roupa procurando qualquer coisa que me deixasse satisfeita. Acabei decidindo ousar um pouco. Peguei um short que a Alice me deu. Era preto e não muito curto, então eu acho que ficaria relativamente confortável. Escolhi um blusa solta de mangas ¾ vermelha. Olhei para meus sapados e decidi optar por um sapato fechado preto.

Escovei os cabelos os deixando soltos levemente bagunçados. Maquiei de leve os olhos apenas alongando meus cílios com rímel, lápis e delineador. Como não marquei os olhos foquei na boca a mara marcando com um batom vermelho. Respirei fundo tentando criar coragem de sair vestida assim, mas quando o meu celular tocou indicando que a Rose estava lá embaixo não tinha mais jeito.

-Nossa Bella! Você está linda – Falou Rose sorrindo que estava vestida com um vestido preto justo e sandália da mesma cor.

-Obrigada. Você também – Falei sorrindo e não demoramos a chegar na festa.

A festa estava realmente lotada. Mandei uma mensagem para Alice, mas ela ainda estava chegando. Começamos a andar e não demoramos a encontrar a Leah e seu namorado. O Jacob era seu amigo de infância e era muito bonito. Alto, moreno acho que era a combinação perfeita para a minha amiga.

Conversei com eles e dancei por um tempo antes de receber uma mensagem da Alice pedindo para eu a encontrar na porta. Andei até lá e senti a cor deixando o meu rosto quando vi que ela estava conversando com o Edward.

-Bella! Você está maravilhosa! Finalmente usou o short que eu te dei – Falou Alice correndo para me abraçar – Olha quem eu encontrei.

-Ola Isabella – Cumprimentou Edward sorrindo e seu olhar parecia tão quente – Você está linda.

-Obrigada Edward – Respondi sabendo que devia estar muito corada – A festa está ótima.

-Então eu acho que a Alice não se incomodaria se você dançasse comigo – Falou Edward

-Oh! Eu não me incomodaria nenhum pouco – Disse Alice sorrindo enquanto eu colocava a mão na que ele me oferecia. E o contato com a sua pele era muito bom. Sua mão era lisa e quente, mas a ponta dos seus dedos eram calejados.

-Eu tenho que te avisar que eu realmente não danço nada bem – Falei mordendo o lábio inferior me surpreendendo quando ele tocou seu polegar de leve nos meus lábios impedindo que eu continuasse a fazer isso.

-Eu acho que você só não encontrou ainda o parceiro certo – Disse Edward e eu me perdi nos seus olhos verdes. Ele começou a se movimentar ao ritmo da música que estava tocando e quando dei por mim seguia os seus movimentos completamente envolvida na sua magia – Eu não disse?

-Eu acho que tenho que concordar – Falei passando minha mão pela sua nuca e senti seus cabelos batendo nos meus dedos e eles pareciam tão suaves. Eu só queria passar minhas mãos por eles e puxá-los enquanto ele me beijava.

-Masen! Desculpa interromper, mas estamos com um problema com a distribuição de bebida – Falou um rapaz e Edward parecia bastante irritado com intervenção.

-Eu espero que possamos continuar a nossa dança depois – Pediu Edward antes de sair então decidi procurar pelas minhas amigas.

-Ola Bella! - Cumprimentou, ou melhor, gritou Emmett chamando atenção de todo o seu grande grupo de amigos para mim.

-Oi Emmett – Falei completamente constrangida sentindo minhas costelas esmagarem com o abraço que ele me deu. Eu não estava muito acostumada com esse comportamento aberto vindo de pessoas que eu mal conhecia.

-Então veio sozinha para festa? Eu vi você dançando com aquele cara da medicina – Falou Emmett e mais parecia um irmão mais velho por mais estranho que isso pudesse aparecer.

-Não, na verdade eu estava procurando minhas amigas – Respondi sorrindo.

-Eu te ajudo a procurar – Disse Emmett acenando para os seus amigos caminhando comigo pela multidão e devo dizer que ficou bem mais fácil de se mover com ele ajudando – Ali a sua amiga linda.

-Vamos lá! Assim eu te apresento a ela – Falei quase rindo da expressão da sua cara o arrastando até ela – Oi Rose! Desculpa eu ter sumido.

-Sem problema, acabei encontrando meu irmão por aqui – Disse Rose e só agora eu vi o Jasper ao seu lado.

-Oi Jasper! Você já encontrou com a Alice? - Perguntei o cumprimentando e percebi que o Emmett estava meio perdido – Desculpa! Rose, Jasper esse é o Emmett.

-Prazer Emmett – Falou Rose e quando ele tocou sua cintura para dar os famosos dois beijinhos percebi que os olhos delas pareceram perder o foco – Eu soube que você é um herói. Salvou a Bella de aguentar o insuportável do James.

-Eu acho que você tem razão – Disse Emmett sorrindo – Então eu acho que você deveria pagar uma bebida para mim.

-Eu acredito que você deve ser recompensado pelo seu ato heroico – Falou Rose em tom de flerte antes deles saírem.

-Minha irmã é uma predadora sexual – Disse Jasper e eu tive que ri.

-Eu acho que o Emmett foi uma presa fácil – Falei observando a Alice chegar saltitando.

Passei muito tempo conversando com Jasper e Alice antes de decidir deixá-los a sós. Caminhei pela festa e e encontrei algumas amigas da faculdade e até me atrevi a dançar. Mas o tempo passou e esse sapato começaram a assassinar os meus pés. Então decidi procurar uma cadeira perdida para eu me sentar antes de começar a pensar em um modo de ir para casa já que a Rosa estava muito interdita com o Emmett para lembrar que era minha carona.

-Acho que a festa não esta mais tão legal para você – Disse Edward no meu ouvido se inclinando nas costas da minha cadeira eu eu podia sentir os fios os seus cabelos batendo no meu ombro. E eu odiava não ter usado uma blusa que deixasse meus ombros nus.

-A festa continua boa, meus sapatos são os verdadeiros vilões – Respondi feliz por conseguir articular uma frase espirituosa.

-Oh pobrezinha – Disse Edward sentando na minha frente e antes que eu pudesse reagir puxou minhas pernas para cima do seu colo tirando delicadamente minhas sandálias – Isso parece um instrumento de tortura.

-Você não está completamente errado – Falei totalmente perdida.

-Eu tive uma ideia – Falou Edward levantando me levantando colocando meus pés em cima dos seus impedindo que eu pisasse no chão – Assim nós podemos dançar aquela música.

-Eu acho que eu gostei do seu plano – Falei sentindo meu corpo quase colando no seu se movendo aos poucos ao seu ritmo.

-Posso te contar uma coisa? Eu acho que vou te assustar – Falou Edward e nós estávamos tão perto.

-Mesmo assim eu quero ouvir – Sussurrei bebendo cada traço do seu rosto. Cada pequena marca que eu não podia ver de longe.

-Uma vez eu vi uma linda morena olhando na minha direção na faculdade e eu fiquei completamente encantado com seus olhos castanhos e depois disso eu sempre a procurando por toda parte – Contou Edward enquanto meu coração disparava – Quando eu finalmente fui apresentado a ela eu percebi que não podeira deixar essa chance passar.

Instinto. A única coisa que tenho para dizer foi que o instinto me guiou em meus próximos atos. Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos aproximando ainda mais seu rosto do meu. Ele tocou levemente seus lábios nos meus como se testando a textura, o sabor. Senti sua mão subindo pelas minhas costas acariciando meus cabelos antes de dominar o meu corpo com o calor dos seus lábios.

Ele me beijava sem pressa como se o tempo houvesse parado. Sua língua dançava com a minha como em uma antiga dança que só nós conhecíamos. Eu estava sofrendo uma overdose nos meus sentidos. E eu clamava por mais. Meu corpo estava colado ao seu enquanto seus lábios me fascinavam a cada novo movimento. Seu beijo se tornou mais feroz como se esse mero contato não pudesse aplacar o seu desejo.

-Isabella – Sussurrou Edward beijando meu pescoço mordendo minha orelha me fazendo vergonhosamente gemer – Seus beijos serão meu novo vício.

Sorri segurando seu rosto entre as minhas mãos o beijando novamente como se desgrudar dele fosse quase doloroso. Eu queria mais. Queria decorar cada espacinho da sua boca. Conhecer cada lugar que ele sentia mais prazer. Nem nos meus mais loucos sonhos eu imaginei que seria tão bom beijá-lo. Tocá-lo. E o resto da noite passamos assim. Entre nos conhecermos e beijarmos. E era tão bom saber mais sobre ele.

-Sua mão é um contraste – Falei pegando ela a acariciando com cuidado – Parecem de cirurgião, mas as pontas calejadas.

-Anos tocando violão – Disse Edward pegando minha mão levando a boca salpicando beijos na palma e no pulso – Eu preciso olhar o caixa, mas você me espera? Eu gostaria de te deixar em casa.

-Tudo bem – Falei sorrindo recebendo um último beijo antes dele sair.

Sorri aproveitando para retocar a maquiagem. Meu batom tinha ficado alegremente destruído. Retoquei sorrindo quando vi ele voltando.

-Vamos? - Perguntei assistindo ele sentando tirando seus tênis.

-Ei sei que são bem feios, mas bem mais confortáveis que os seus – Falou Edward e eu o encarei.

-Eu não quero que você fique descalço – Falei corando o achando simplesmente fofo.

-Não se preocupe com isso – Disse Edward me ajudando a ficar em pé pegando meus sapatos passando o braço pela minha cintura me levando até um volvo cinza.

A viagem passou rápida e ele subiu comigo. Soltei meu sapato e o beijei como se minha vida dependesse disso. E ainda por cima realizei meu antigo desejo. Puxar seu cabelo enquanto seus lábios se moviam com os meus.

-Eu realmente quero te ver amanha – Sussurrou Edward beijando meu pescoço. Sorri passando minhas mãos pelas suas costas tirando o seu celular do seu bolso traseiro.

-Então eu acho que você não vai esperar três dias para me ligar – Falei em tom de brincadeira devolvendo seu celular após adicionar meu número dando um último beijo antes de entrar para evitar que fizesse alguma besteira.

"_Você esqueceu seus instrumentos de tortura aqui fora, então os manterei como reféns" _Dizia a primeira mensagem momentos depois da nossa despedida.

"_Então acho que vai ser uma troca de reféns já que ainda estou usando seu tênis" _Mandei me jogando na minha cama com um largo sorriso.

"_Tem algo de sensual em você usando **meus** tênis" _Li sentindo meu coração disparar e essa mensagem foi logo seguida por outra.

"_Eu tenho que lhe avisar que sou uma pessoa bem territorialista" _Sorri novamente. Eu acho que hoje foi um dia muito, muito, muito feliz.

P.S.: Sim o cabelo dele era magnifico quando puxado enquanto ele beijava.

…

**N/A: Ola Pessoal!**

**Essa é mais uma história da Serie Cotidiano que tem por ideia relatar coisas que poderiam acontecer com qualquer pessoa mesclado com muita imaginação e romantismo dessa autora que vos fala. **

**Essa é a decima primeira história dessa Serie então quem gostou do estilo e quer ler as outras estão todas no meu perfil.**

**Então o que acharam?**

**Boa? Ruim? Chata? Maravilhosa? Divertida de ler?**

**Deixem sua opiniões em Reviews, por favor, isso me deixaria saltitando de alegria.**

**Beijinhos**

**Maria Lua**

**12/10/2012**


End file.
